Cowboy Buddies
by Cartoonerator
Summary: Once again, after a long boring day at school and a large stack of homework as always, Timmy Turner returns home with a sad frown. But a certain fairy doggy comes in to help turn Timmy's frown upside down! Birthday gift for my pal BeastlyBat93!


_**Heya Everyone! Back again and alive to bring a Birthday story for my best friend, BeastlyBat93, who is the most awesome and greatest beast of all time! Recently though, he has retired from being a writer back in October, I felt sad that he has stopped writing and is no longer making any more stories, but he is still around on this awesome website as a reading beast. I respect the decision that he made, and I'm so thankful to have him as my best friend and continue to talk to him, I've known him back in 2016 summer and I'm so happy he brought upon such happiness through everything he's done, I love ya dude! :')**_

 _ **Here is my special gift for you buddy! A Fairly OddParents story of his two most favorite characters, Timmy Turner and Sparky, and with so much cuteness and love all around! I hope you love it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly OddParents, It's owned by Butch Hartman from Nickelodeon and this story will contain lots of leadfoot and petal pumping driving action, be sure to review and fav if you like!**_

* * *

Timmy Turner had just finished yet again another worst day at school, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, gave him another long and terrible writing assignment that he didn't know anything of, something about an essay on some boring and unexciting prompt about stupid stuff like buildings and businesses. His parents were out and about doing who knows what, so that so-called family night they were planning was a bust, and that meant Vicky was home and she had complete control over everything, which sucked so badly.

He sighed sadly with his eyes closed halfway as he walked into the house, seeing Vicky using the phone to call her friends or whoever she liked, maybe another guy who she is trying get a date from so she can feel all bad, only then to dump her for her looks and attitude.

"So then he told me 'Uhh… Are you Vicky?' Like if he was blind or something" as she laid on the couch upside down and with a look of irritation as she looked at the TV where it showed a bunch of commercials for makeup and girly stuff she liked. "And I said, 'Uhh… Yeah? What, you haven't seen a beautiful girl like me before?' Then the jerkwad laughed at me and walked away, I mean seriously? That was the 4th guy who I've tried to get a date with this month, maybe I'm too good for them, and they can't handle a beautiful girl like me." She got up and saw Timmy walk to the fridge to grab a juice box, she got up and had a look of seriousness and a devilish smile on her face as she walked closer to him.

Timmy sighed once again as he saw her walk to him, he felt yet another dose of this babysitting abuse about to happen as he saw her grinning down at him and ready to give him another stupid rule. "Hey twerp! What do you think that you are doing?!" Timmy just shrugged before saying "Getting juice…" as he opened it up and took a sip.

Vicky then grabbed it, pushing him to the ground and threw it in the trash before saying "You know the rules! No juice when you get home!" The look of unsurpriseness stood on his face as he then said "Isn't that the eighth thousandth dumb egg headed rule you've made up in the amount of time you've been a babysitter to me?" he said before he then saw Vicky boiling with rage as he said that. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" she balled her fists and was ready to give Timmy a punch.

Timmy braced for what the abusive babysitter was about to throw at him, thinking that this was going to definitely going to hurt very much, he closed his eyes tight. However, he felt nothing hit him, he closed his eyes even more as he thought that Vicky was teasing him so she could see his eyes open and punch him square in the face. He stood there for about a minute until he said "Are you going to hit me or are you being a total-"he stopped opened his eyes and his eyes widen as he saw her frozen in stone and fell on the ground with a thud.

Timmy stood in confusion, was Wanda and Cosmo back already to save him? Although, they were in Fairy World, and they said that they were going to be out a lot and not help out Timmy or be around with him as they have are more focused on Poof now after he said his first word.

So who turned Vicky into stone?

The young child then saw a familiar face appear from behind the kitchen walkway, it was someone who he always loved the company of and was always happy to see each time he saw his adorable face and made him feel so bright and joyful.

It was his special fairy dog, Sparky, who stood with a grin as he wagged his tail wand happily in joy while he saw Vicky who had a look of anger and hate frozen on her face and the pose she had before was completely still as her stone body laid on the floor.

"Humph! That's what you get for trying to hurt my best friend you cruddy beast!" Sparky said as he spit in front of the stone of the frozen abusive babysitter's head. Timmy smiled before saying "Sparky! I'm so happy to be seeing you again!" as he then jumped in joy and ran over to hug the heck out of his best friend and brother-like figure to him.

Sparky smiled happily with joy as well before he then went over and hugged his best friend so tightly in his arms and said "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN TIMMY!" As the adorable fairy dog held him in his arms and gave the child a long set of licks. The licks were so slobbery and wet but they were full of love and happiness that Timmy had always begged for from such a lovely and beautiful fairy dog.

Over five minutes of slobbery licks continued to shower all over Timmy he then laughed even more and tapped his leg as to give a sign of time out.

"Aww… Sparky, you're making me a slobbery mess! I'm going to need another shower after this!" as he felt himself being covered in so much doggy drool before Sparky then finally stopped. "Sorry Timmy, I can't help it! You're just so cute and lovable!" saying while he wagged his fairy wand tail happily to see Timmy full of such positivity, any child like Timmy deserves so much joy in his life. He slightly frowned as he knew the fact that his parents are always not listening to their own son sometimes whenever anything bad or good happens and he gets bullied and abused by his babysitter all the time hurt him so much and it made him feel so devastated to know that Timmy goes through this kind of stuff each and every day of his life.

Timmy smiled again before he then leaped up in joy and giggled cutely while he felt himself full of energy and ready to play and do stuff. "So Sparky, now that Vicky has been stone-nitized, are we going to play Cowboys like you promised?" Timmy always loved it whenever he got to play with Sparky, the fairy dog's magic was now very strong where it could make Timmy's wishes be anywhere he likes that feels so real and strong.

Sparky mouth widen to a large goofy smile, he then did another flick of his tail wand happily and lighting up brightly as he waited for the magic words to come straight from the boy's mouth.

"Sparky, I wish we became Cowboys in the wild west!" as he leaped in the air with joy, his eyes closed and his face showed bliss with his toothy smile. Sparky knew that this was it, this was a moment he always loved whenever he made a wish for Timmy.

Within a few seconds, he managed to completely make the entire room warp and turn it into a desert-like dune, with very huge red-brown colored rocks and cactus. Timmy felt so alive, he knew it was true feeling, and he was really in the land where men ride horses and wear cowboy boots made of leather and suede.

Timmy then felt himself change too, his feet now contained white cowboy boots, he smiled as he saw such amazing footwear and his normal blue pants now turning into more studier and custom made jeans and brown chaps with a holster and his pink shirt now becoming a brown vest, underneath it was a blue plaid long sleeved button up shirt, he wore a black cowboy hat that had a stitches around the brim to finish the full on cowboy look.

Sparky wore he similar clothing like Timmy, but he wore a pair of dark brown boots, and wore a cute black vest with a little sheriff star on the front, and wearing a white long sleeve shirt and custom made jeans and chaps as well.

Timmy jumped in joy once again as he was really excited to be a part of the wild west, it was like a dream come true!

"YAY! WE ARE COWBOYS NOW SPARKY!" the small boy immediately hugged the yellow fairy dog tightly and laughed happily and began to twirl in the air as he held him in the air for a few seconds before pulling him into a more tighter hug. Sparky then laughed happily and wagged his tail happily before he hugged him back and licking his face once again, Timmy's hat falling off his head afterwards.

Soon, the really heartwarming moment ended as they heard the familiar sounds of what you hear in the wild west such as birds, soft winds blowing, tumbleweeds gusting up on the ground and creatures of the desert softly chirp or growl in every once in a while.

As they saw the setting of the wish that Timmy granted, he then stood confused as he knew something else was missing and it troubled him a lot. "Uhh… Sparky?" as he looked back and forth as he saw the desert lands across from him "Yes Timmy?" Sparky spoke as he shifted his boots on the dusty ground, seeing as just a slight kick can cause dust.

"Where's the horses? Where's the town?" he knew that the Wild West had these kinds of things, it wouldn't be the Wild West if there wasn't things within it. Timmy felt a little sad as he thought that this day of playing cowboys would be very boring and not fun. Sparky frowned as he saw Timmy sadden by this, Sparky always felt sadden whenever Timmy was sad, it made him feel the same of how Timmy felt.

Sparky's mouth widen into a smile and then had a lightbulb of an idea pop up from his head. He knew how to fix this and he knew what can bring this game of Cowboy's even more fun than having horses or a silly old town.

"Hey! I've got an idea Timmy!" as he the wagged is tail happily, making it light up brightly like a star as he then grinned and closed his eyes as his tail make a 'DING' noise and a large poof of smoke covered the entire area where he and Timmy stood.

The smoke soon cleared and revealed such a wonderful surprise that made Timmy's frown turn upside down and he saw something that made him want to just scream to the world how much he loves Sparky.

What was standing before Timmy and Sparky were two large pickup trucks, with huge off-road wheels and a strong looking body kit on the truck itself, along with an incredible and super adorable looking vinyl on the side that had both Timmy and Sparky's faces on it.

Timmy then ran over to hug Sparky once again, this time, this hug was even stronger and so warm and full of love for his awesome and amazing best fairy dog friend.

Sparky smirked as he felt his face all squished by the side of Timmy's face and said "So, what do you think Timmy? I knew you always wanted to have your own car one day, now is the best time to get it as you love it whenever we take Mr. Turner's car for some 'petal pumping' and 'lead footed' action ya know?" as he smiled even more while feeling his heart fill up with so much love for his lovable best friend.

As Sparky was about to speak, Timmy had the widest grin and felt himself shouting to the clouds above "I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT SPARKY!" Timmy just jumped in such joy and continued to hug his cute fairy doggy ever so tightly and indulging in the wonderful feeling while kissing his cute face like crazy. Sparky just had the widest grin ever to display on his face, before he closed his eyes and hugged his owner back with such love and care that made the both of them just snuggle and cuddle another with glee, he kissed him back as well with his slobbery kisses.

After a long session of so much hugging, the two break and see their giant monster of a vehicles that stood right before them, the two smiled and ran to their cars. Sparky ran on all fours over to his truck as Timmy ran over to his truck, quickly jumping up and using his lasso to open the door, Sparky does the same.

Sparky smiled in bliss while he saw Timmy get into his vehicle, the two know how to drive, as Sparky spoke before about him and Timmy driving. They were pretty good drivers, however they can be super dangerous as well, which made the riding even more fun and exciting or the two. Sparky sat upon his custom made truck seats with yellow leather, waging his happily as he plopped his big doggy booty down on them.

Timmy does the same as he elevates his custom blue seats and grabs the steering wheel tightly, feeling such a strong and new kind of energy flow through him while he watched the great desert plains ahead of him, just calling his name to be ridden on.

He then grabs his key, which nicely wrapped in a little box and looks at it, he gave it a big kiss before he then stuck it into the key ignition and turned it all the way. A sudden roar of power came out of the giant monster of a truck it was, roaring like a lion and tiger, the lights of the truck were lighted up and showing all the fancy looking speedometers and all kinds of long pointy arrows pointing to the numbers on the dashboard.

While Timmy was memorized by such a truck he was riding, Sparky giggled as he watched Timmy in such awe looking at such a wonderful mean machine of a pickup truck. The fairy doggy then moved over to pop open his key box as well, sticking it into the truck and turning it ever so tightly that made the same roaring noise as Timmy, but he gave another silly grin before he then placed his foot paw down on the petal and began to rev the monster pickup truck to life even more. This was super giddy for the adorable fairy doggy as he was panting heavily like a dog would, he knew this vehicle was begging to be ridden and to be driven across this wild western looking desert.

The soft winds of the desert land was shown, dust was picking up a little and tumbleweeds brushes across the land as both Sparky and Timmy sat in their pick-up trucks, grinning before they then turned to look at one another, just ready to go.

Sparky spoke up "So Timmy, want to see if these babies are truly made for what they are made for?" as he revved his engine so much, grabbing his cowboy hat and making sure it was on tight. Timmy gave a smirk and cocky look to Sparky as he did the same and spoke up "Okay Sheriff Sparky, let's be cowboys for real!" as he revved his engine back and rolled up his window to prevent any dust from picking up from the wind, Sparky does the same thing and gets ready for this awesome and fun race.

The duo revved their engines like crazy and saw a vulture flying across the sky and circling around like in a cowboy duel, but this was a racing duel. With a shift in gear for drive and a slight push on their petals, they felt their trucks slightly moving, they waited for the right time to begin.

Sparky and Timmy took a breath and with a sudden burst of energy that flowed through them both at the same time, it was signal that let them know it was time.

'3… 2… 1… GO!' And like that, they both sped off in a flash!

Hammering their petals down on the floor, their trucks kicked up so much dust as they drove so fast across the desert, within a few seconds, they were aiming at speeds up to 60 miles per hour!

Sparky grinned cutely as he then pushed his paws down more on both the gas and brakes, the car continued to drive even more faster and quicker across the desert land, the surge of excitement just pulsing through his body before he did a donut on the plains.

Timmy watched this and smirked as he saw his adorable fairy dog just going for it, he decided to do the same, this was a race but not to win anything, the two will still get the prize in the end. The two continued to petal their way and making sick looking donuts and kicking up even more and more dust while enjoying the crazy petal pumping.

Sparky grabbed his wheel and turned it back to straight forward in front of him and grinning cutely as he smack and clicked his boots before pushing down against the petal even more.

He placed his paw down on the petal all the way across the desert plains as he felt the sudden surge of energy constantly bypass in his veins. Within a few seconds after the donut, he was already reaching higher speeds of 100 mph! The adorable fairy dog grinned cutely before he howled in excitement that was so load that even Timmy could hear it from his truck.

Timmy smirked as he then began to push his petals down even more to try and pass Sparky, he watched as he saw the cute doggy speed off with his paws down on the petal and on the steering wheel. Timmy just felt so much love soaring across in his body while he saw this amazing moment appear in front of his eyes, he never wanted this to end at all, his love was increasing for his best friend and he loved it so much.

Sparky was looking at Timmy and thinking the same thing as well while he passed across more lands, soon going farther between the canyons of the desert. Sparky had so much love for his best friend too, he didn't want it to end for either of them, and this was a very powerful moment that they both had and loved every bit of it.

 _ **40 minutes later…**_

Timmy grinned as he wanted to pull off a little stunt of his own, he then saw a very muddy path near a river creek where water was rushing across the area they were driving by in. He smirked and drove straight into the creek and splashed mud all over his truck, he laughed happily before turning on the windshield wipers.

Timmy grinned but until another splash went all over his truck again, it was Sparky! Sparky smirked and said "You think I wasn't going to do this?" He laughed again and began to make muddy baths with his and Timmy's truck, this just made Timmy smile even more.

The duo were fighting it out by using their trucks as ways to make their trucks even more and more muddier but they both enjoyed getting wild and dirty in the midst of petal pumping.

 _ **2 hours later… Or maybe 3...**_

Sparky and Timmy continued to drive after their amazing mud bath, the duo smiled over another again before they both gasped as they saw something large up ahead, it was a big and enormous gap between two sides of where they were at. It was a chasm, must have been at least a mile long, the gap would have been something big enough to stuff Vicky's mouth with to shut up. Timmy rolled down his window, Timmy saw Sparky do the exact same thing.

"Sparky! This is too big for us! We can't pass this!" as Timmy was ready to turn around and head back into the area where they began. Sparky had another idea once again, he then wagged his tail wand and spawned something special inside of their vehicles.

"I've got a plan Timmy! I've got something special for this finale!" Timmy jumped up in his seat as he saw this happen to him, he looked over and saw that there was red button, saying on top 'Nitro Boost' This made Timmy begin to feel dangerous and sly, he knew what Sparky was thinking and looked outside of his window and called out.

"I know what you are thinking Sparky, and may I saw you're cray to think that… But I love it!" With a flash, he and Sparky looked over and saw the massive chasm across from them, their body began to surge more of this electrical feeling that made him and sparky want even more and more of this. Sparky then put both of his doggy paws down on the petals, he smirked happily while he waited for a great time to use the Nitro Boost.

Timmy was also feeling the exact same while he saw this massive chasm, he snapped the case off and saw a big shiny button form his dashboard. The two had their fingers on the button, waiting for the right moment to go ahead and push the red button. They were coming up close to the Chasm, their muddy trucks were going so fast and were ready to fly away!

"Almost… There… Come on…." Sparky said as he watched the perspective of the chasm growing so much larger, he was sweating a little, getting a little worried but he didn't let that stop him what so ever. He then got another idea, he quickly then wagged his magical tail wand and it lighted up ever so brightly, and in a flash, in front of them was the largest ramp ever, with fireworks and sweet vinyl's of flames.

Timmy saw this and gasped, he thought for a second 'Was Sparky growing more lead-foot crazy, or is he making this day of cowboys more exciting for me?' Thinking of it made him grow a huge smirk on his face, either way of what Sparky was feeling of, it felt so amazing and strong, and he loved it!

Sparky grinned again while still pushing both of his paws down on the petals and in a matter of seconds, he felt that the moment for this spectacular moment to be true. He pressed his button down and it activated giant exhausts on the back of his truck and large tank of nitrous on the back. He then rolled down his window and stuck his head out, within a few seconds of staring out, he waved his hat off and began to howl before in a matter of seconds, he was boosting away on the ramp.

Timmy saw this and gasped as he saw Sparky goes this quick, he soon pressed his button with all his might and his truck did the same as Sparky's truck. He'd done the same thing and rolled down his window and shouted "YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWWW!" and sped down the desert plains all the way up to the ramp and saw Sparky speeding in front of him close by, he smiled even more and laughed so much and grinned cutely as he and Sparky were side by side, as they continued to go higher and higher.

Within a few hundred yards, the two saw the edge, making the duo completely so lead foot crazy as the two sped off and headed to the edge, going over speeds of 350 mph!

Soon... They jumped and it made them both finally hit their excitement that they loved so much, their truck felt weightless while they were in the air. It made them smile and look over at each other and grinning cutely from the driver widows. It truly made them feel so alive and full of pleasure from the constant flight that they were enduring that made them want to keep on going forever.

The jump was so wide, thy felt like they were going up into space, it was truly magical for the two. Timmy looked over his side window as he saw the chasm growing ever so small, as did Sparky which continued to fuel their pleasure for lead footing. Then, a gush of wind pressed against their trucks, showing that the two were now dropping down, Sparky felt his heart and body rise up from this sudden action. Timmy followed behind before he felt his truck shake, he continued to feel the surge of energy to flow into his body as he went further down and down at speeds of 500 mph!

"Sparky! How are we going to get down!" as he screamed from his truck behind, Sparky laughed happily as he then grinned and said with such excitement "NOT A PROBLEM! I'VE GOT ONE MORE SURPRISE!" Sparky made his tail wand wag again and it shined ever so brightly that made him delightfully cheered as the duo's cars merged into one. Timmy felt this happen and gasped as he felt himself next to Sparky now, it's as if he teleported next to Sparky, which made it more exciting for him.

Sparky grinned again before he spawned in another wish and smiled as he watched Timmy in such surprise from this merge. Sparky grinned before he felt themselves just a mere few second from hitting the ground until the duo fell into a giant mound of something so soft yet so sweet.

It was a giant pillow!

Timmy laughed again, feeing so much excitement from himself in him as he loved every bit of this amazing day that he and Sparky had done.

"So Timmy, how was this day like for you?" as he giggled and wagged his tail even more happily and felt himself happy to see Timmy with a bright smile on his face. Timmy looked over to his best friend with satisfaction in his face, without saying more, he gave his best friend such a tight hug that he loved so much to give him.

"OH SPARKY, I LOVED IT SO MUCH, IT'S GOT TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER FOR ME!" as he held Sparky close and kissed his cute face all over even more. Sparky felt so much joy for his best friend and began to give him the shower of slobbery licks for the adorable fairy doggy.

"I knew that you would love it so much!" as he cuddled close to Timmy while the two sat upon in the truck and watching the beautiful sunset that lay upon them o the desert lands. Timmy and Sparky stood like this for a very long time before Timmy yawned softly, feeling himself tired from the day of playing cowboys with Sparky. He knew that he and Sparky were totally going to do this again and it's going to be another awesome day that the two will always remember.

Sparky smiled before he wagged his tail wand again and said "Let's go home Timmy for some sleep! Cowboys need it!" He felt the lands across from them soon change into Timmy's room again, the truck was now turned back into his comfy bed with showed a nice gleam of moonlight across his floor. Sparky grinned again before he himself yawned as he stood on the floor, waiting for Timmy to pick him up happily like the cute doggy that he was.

Timmy watched as he felt himself the most happiest he could think of, even happier of this amazing wish he and Sparky had done, it was better than what Cosmo or Wanda could even do. Soon, Timmy picked up his adorable dog fairy into his lap and yawned once again like before, who knew that playing an awesome game in a western setting and riding awesome trucks could lead to such tiredness?

After resting against his bed for a few minutes, Timmy rubbed the top of his best friend's orange hair and rubbing his cute back lovingly, blushing as he saw his tail wag as he rubbed his lower back and his tail. He softly scratched his back as Sparky began to kick his leg happily and smiling as he loved the feeling. Timmy scratched his back even more as he loved so much of Sparky's cuteness.

Timmy, just to be funny, decided to scratch his 'back' a little more, he giggled before he began to go down and rub his cute dog butt. Sparky giggled as he felt this and loved it so much as he felt this and snuggled more into Timmy.

Giggles and laughs echoed in the room before Timmy then stopped, he yawned even more, feeling his eyes droopy and half-closed, ready to sleep. He wrapped his arms around the fairy dog, making sure that Sparky had enough room to move around in his sleep and maybe even give Timmy some nightly licks. Once Timmy felt Sparky comfortable, he decided to get comfortable as well, he grabbed his blanket that Sparky gave him for his birthday a while back, and it was so soft and comfy. He flapped the blanket open and set it over him and Sparky, he turned off the lamp beside him and turned on a night light to add upon a nice ambient feeling before he fell asleep.

"Good Night Sparky, Sleep well my best friend, thank you once again for everything and making me the happiest kid in the world and being the best dog in the whole world… I love you…" As he yawned softly and cuddled up to him even more and gave him a kiss on his big black nose. Then, Timmy began to slowly fall asleep while cuddling his best friend ever so tightly, he let out a smile as he heard the very loving and cool voice of Sparky reply to his beautiful words.

"You're welcome Timmy, I love you…"

 **The End**


End file.
